Rotten Jealousy
by Ariane Solal
Summary: The happily ever after of Livvie and Caleb is tarnished by Livvie's jealousy that eats her away.


**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC.**

I wake up, I breathe, I smile. I think about him. I smile even more.

I breathe, I live, I think about him.

« _I love you_ ».

I still remember those languid words he pronounces to my ear, the blood runs around my body to come knocking at the door of my heart. I shiver. My heart shines and warms up every fragment of my existence. I breathe, I live, I think about him. And sometimes I come. Alone or with him.

I love him. I want to curl up in his arms, feel his skin brushes past mine. Electrify myself. It's thanks to him that I breathe and that I live. I want him, for me, only for me. When his hands go all over my thighs, I approach elation. His warm lips on mine, his velvety tongue in my mouth... Orgasm overcomes my body and my heart.

When I wake up and he is not there, I still can smell him on his pillow. I smile as I hug it. When I walk, I like to impersonate the way he walks. Left foot, heel to toes, and then the right foot. It makes me smile. I feel silly. Silly to copy the least of his moves as if they were on some music paper I knew by heart.

I think about him, I live, I breathe. I exist, even if everything in my life stops until he comes back to me.

Time goes by. I imagine him thinking about me. How much does he miss me ? Can he feel my impatience ? Today, it's our anniversary. What a day to celebrate ! When I met him, I thought he was going to be the death of me. But instead, he brought me back to life. I bought some candles, his favorite champagne, even some sexy lingerie. He loves me in black. He loves me tied up to the bed. And I cannot refuse him anything. Because he owns me. Body and soul.

My phone rings. It's him. Text message « _Sorry, meeting with Reed. I'll be late_ ». What ?! No, no, no, no, not now ! Not today ! Today it's our anniversary, today is important, today it's him and me ! He can't do that to me ! He's not allowed ! What I'm going to do ?! He can't just let me alone ! My tears blur my vision and my thoughts.

I call him. Once. No answer. Twice. Still no answer. I call him again and again. He doesn't answer. I'm alone with his voicemail. I cry, I shake, I scream.

« _Calm the fuck down ! Why do you always to that ? You need to stop and think rationnally. He told you he was busy, he'll come home later. No big deal. Just calm down. _»

My throat feels tight. I can't breathe properly. It's not the first time I do that. So why doesn't he answer me ? I call him once again. He has turned his phone off. No ! No ! I don't know what to do. I don't feel fine. My heart... my heart beats like a crazy drum. Too fast. I'm dizzy. I don't know if I live anymore, I don't know if I think about him anymore. The only thing I feel, is my blood under my skin. It's boiling. Like me. I'm wearing one of his shirts. I like wearing his clothes. Always smell like him. As long as I got that, he can't leave me. He won't leave me without leaving a small part of himself. It's love. I know it. I lie down on the floor. I still can't breathe.

And then, the phones rings. It's him ! It has to be ! My lungs burn. I need some air. I have to answer the phone or Caleb will think something terrible happened to me !

I hope it's him.

« _Olivia ! _»

I sob.

« _Livvie, I repeat you every time, you need to stop harassing me._

_- But you said you were going to be late... I was scared..._

_- For fuck's sake Olivia, I'm at work ! I have to stay there, do you understand ? Reed needs me to find others slave drivers. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ? It's not only you anymore. _»

I can't speak at loud. I whisper.

« _You don't understand, I was scared._

_- Scared of what Olivia ? Why are you always scared ? It's not healthy kitten... You can't react like that every fucking time I'm late !_

_- But..._

_- But what Olivia, damnit ?_

_- I'm scared you're cheating on me... _»

He doen't say anything else. Why doesn't he say anything else ? He should tell me I'm ridiculous, that I'm the only one, that he loves me and he couldn't leave in a world where I didn't exist.

« _I don't cheat on you Livvie... But kitten, you need to know..._

_- What ? What do I need to know ? Tell me please ?_

_- You suffocate me... _»

It happens. A sword pierces through me, my body aches everywhere. I hear a scream. My scream. I didn't know I was screaming. I drop the phone. In the distance, I hear Caleb shouting « _Olivia ! Olivia, are you still there ? Fuck baby, answer me, please Livvie ! _»

My face is dripping with tears. I taste their saltiness on my dry lips. I tear my shirt off. With my hands, with my teeth. I'm bitting myself. I'm bleeding. I hurt. Buttons bounce on the wooden floor. A floor where we already fucked after a day of teasing. I love to tease him. I love when he can't control his strengh and can't wait to be on the bed to fuck me. He bruises me with his hands. I'm his to do what he wants to do.

« _Olivia ! Olivia ! Answer me ! _»

His voice... It resounds in my head. It will always resound, even if I put his white shirt on my mouth and on my nose to prevent me to breathe.


End file.
